Brianna Seville and her Death During Life theory
by Secretismine4ever
Summary: Brianna's in 9th grade now, and her father won't let her go to school parties, or dances. Is it that her father just wants to be unfair or something else? And as friendship becomes more than friendship, will life be more confusing than ever?
1. I told you, i'm never going to grow up!

Brianna Seville and her "Death During Life" theory

Chapter 1

"ALEX! ALEXIS!" I screamed up the stairs.

Alex, apparently annoyed, said: "Just because you're in 9th grade you think you're superior to me…"

I rolled my eyes. Everyone else came downstairs.

"Bria, I was just getting to the good part of my sleep…" Jay said groggily.

"And what's that, James?"

"the PEACE!" he said. "you never let me or Alexis sleep!"

"Tell me about it," Alexis groaned.

Fred and George smiled as they woke up. They were still acting like they were 3, they were carrying their "blankies" and sucking their thumbs.

Ok, so the real reason I was making everyone breakfast was to try to convince my dad (again!) to let me go to the school parties. He thought I was too little and would get lost too easily, but hey, he did it when HE was my age.

"Wow, Brianna," my dad said, entering the room. "Thank you for the breakfast!"

"Your welcome, Daddy!"

He looked up at me, confused. "You haven't said that in 3 years.

Alex looked at me. "Brianna, your not trying to get him to let you go to the-"

"your NOT going to those parties, Brianna! How many times do I have to tell you this?"

"But Alexis and Jay are allowed to go-"

"Their bigger than you! When are you going to GROW UP!"

I stormed up to my bedroom and slammed my door shut and locked it.

"This is who I am  
and this is what I like  
GC, Sum and Blink and Mxpx rocking my room  
if your looking for me  
I'll be at the show  
I could never find a better place to go

Until the day I die I promise I won't change  
so you better give up  
I don't wanna be told to grow up  
and I don't wanna change  
I just wanna have fun  
I don't wanna be told to grow up  
and I don't wanna change  
so you better give up  
cause I'm not gonna change  
I don't wanna grow up

I like to stay up late  
spend hours on the phone  
hanging out with all my friends  
and never being at home  
I'm impolite and I make fun of everyone  
I'm immature but I will stay this way forever

Until the day I die I promise I won't change  
so you better give up  
I don't wanna be told to grow up  
and I don't wanna change  
I just wanna have fun  
I don't wanna be told to grow up  
and I don't wanna change  
so you better give up  
cause I'm not gonna change  
I don't wanna grow up

I don't wanna be told to grow up (grow up, grow up)  
I don't wanna be told to grow up (grow up, grow up)

I don't wanna be told to grow up  
and I don't wanna change  
I just wanna have fun  
I don't wanna be told to grow up  
and I don't wanna change  
so you better give up  
I don't wanna be told to grow up  
and I don't wanna change  
I just wanna have fun  
I don't wanna be told to grow up  
And I don't want to change  
So you better give up  
No I don't want to change  
So you better give up  
Cause I'm not gonna change  
I don't wanna grow up!"

Jay walked in and closed the door behind him.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"Do I look ok?"

"when I see your face… there's not a thing that I would change…."

"Huh?" I asked?

" Oh her eyes, her eyes  
Make the stars look like they're not shining  
Her hair, her hair  
Falls perfectly without her trying

She's so beautiful  
And I tell her every day

Yeah I know, I know  
When I compliment her  
She wont believe me  
And its so, its so  
Sad to think she don't see what I see

But every time she asks me do I look okay  
I say

When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are  
And when you smile,  
The whole world stops and stares for awhile  
Cause girl you're amazing  
Just the way you are"

I smiled. "Thanks, Jay."

**AN: the second story of BRIANNA SEVILLE! I forgot to say something in the last chapter of the first Bria story.**

**ChipmunksRule-Sam and Alex S. I received them by PM. Jay? Who owns Jay?**

**I DO! Copyright unless you ask, Jay and Brianna are not gonna be in another story. Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**PS: BRUNO MARS IS SO AWESOME!**


	2. Everyone has their own color firework

Chapter 2

**Thank you to Dragon132, Auniqua and ChipmunksRule (who PMed reviewed) for reviewing.**

**Auniqua, I wish you had an account so I could PM you! **

Ok. So relationships. I sorta should've known that I would end up with one someday. But noooo… my brother tempted me into believing it would NEVER happen when I was in 7th grade. Thanks, Alex.

I decided to talk to Andy because she dealt with stuff like this when she was my age. Actually, she's going through it now…..

Alexis (geez…. Alex, Alexis….) I have siblings that basically have the same name…. don't you think my parents could've been more creative? Anyways, Alexis and I joined the "Glee Club" at our high school so we have to do a song in front of the entire school. I think Jay's in it but I don't know…. and anyways, I have no idea what to sing! This is like a kindergarten talent show!

Oh… and remember Kenzie? Yea, didn't want to make you sad or anything, but she's not with us anymore…

NO! She's not dead! She moved!

So I guess we're singing "Firework" by the amazing Katy Perry.

You seriously should just skip to the good parts of this chapter. Wanna know why? Because a lot of this is gonna be Blahblahblahblahblah…

What? I'm boring you? That's a nice thing to say.

So in the end we DID sing "Firework, and it was a big hit!"

"Do you ever feel like a plastic bag  
Drifting through the wind  
Wanting to start again

Do you ever feel, feel so paper thin  
Like a house of cards  
One blow from caving in

Do you ever feel already buried deep  
Six feet under scream  
But no one seems to hear a thing

Do you know that there's still a chance for you  
Cause there's a spark in you

You just gotta ignite the light  
And let it shine  
Just own the night  
Like the Fourth of July

Cause baby you're a firework  
Come on show 'em what you're worth  
Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"  
As you shoot across the sky-y-y

Baby you're a firework  
Come on let your colors burst  
Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"  
You're gunna leave 'em fallin' down-own-own

You don't have to feel like a waste of space  
You're original, cannot be replaced  
If you only knew what the future holds  
After a hurricane comes a rainbow

Maybe you're reason why all the doors are closed  
So you could open one that leads you to the perfect road  
Like a lightning bolt, your heart will blow  
And when it's time, you'll know

You just gotta ignite the light  
And let it shine  
Just own the night  
Like the Fourth of July

Cause baby you're a firework  
Come on show 'em what you're worth  
Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"  
As you shoot across the sky-y-y

Baby you're a firework  
Come on let your colors burst  
Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"  
You're gonna leave 'em all in awe-awe-awe"

Boom, boom, boom  
Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon  
It's always been inside of you, you, you  
And now it's time to let it through

Cause baby you're a firework  
Come on show 'em what your worth  
Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"  
As you shoot across the sky-y-y

Baby you're a firework  
Come on let your colors burst  
Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"  
You're gonna leave 'em all in awe-awe-awe

Boom, boom, boom  
Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon  
Boom, boom, boom  
Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon!"

Ok. So Jay sat there and he was all cool about it. But some other kid behind Jay (he kind of looked like the retarded, un-cool type of Chipmunk) was smiling at me with demented eyes. Quite creepy.

The weird chipmunk I was talking about walked up.

"Hi, I'm Steve. I like you."

Ok, so I'm not going to say a bad word.

But you know what I want to say.

And that's where the story really begins…

~Later that night

"so he right from the start said he liked you?" Andy said.

"Yeah."

She shuddered. "That's creepy."

Jay walked in. "Who are you talking about?"

…

….

…

"Well?"

"Um…" I said.

"Good luck Bria…" Andy whispered.

"Uh…."

"Bria?"

(sweatdrop)

"BRIANNA!"

"THE KID SITTING BEHIND YOU!"

"Oh."

"Happy?"

"No. Now I'm not."

And with that, Jay stormed out of the room.

~even later

I walked silently up to Jay's room. As I opened his door a crack, I could hear him saying:

"Come on let your colors burst  
Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"  
You're gonna leave 'em all in awe-awe-awe"

Is that really how you feel, Jay?"

He turned around. "Oh…. Didn't see you there…."

I walked away.

**AN: CLIFFHANGER! NO OC CHIPMUNKS ALLOWED. BUT PLEASE, SUBMIT PEOPLE!**

**Ok, this is sort of real life related. I based this chapter off my talent show, which I recently auditioned for, and the song I sang you probably know. Cause it's the main theme of this chapter! None of these names are real (well, maybe a few…) **

**Brianna is NOT my real name. **

**If my real name is all you want,**

**Its on my profile multiple times.**

**But, I hope you want my writing more than my name.**

**My age doesn't matter, but that will be found on my profile as well.**

**I hope no one hates me, at least not the readers of the book.**

**I have received multiple hate mail PM's.**

**You know who you are.**

**We R Who We R**

**That saying clearly states I am bored.**

**Join the dark side.**

**We have cookies!**


	3. Fights that even I dont understand!

**AN: Omigosh omigosh so you know that talent show I was talking about in my last chapter?**

**I GOT IN :D  
and I am happy to say that my reviewers are Dragon132, Auniqua, and ChipmunksRule (obviously!)**

**Auniqua, if you want an account so badly why don't you get one? **

**And drama happened in real life that will happen to you right now.**

**This is my life. Oh and I don't like Justin Beiber, ok?**

Ok, so I kind of liked Jay if you hadn't noticed already. But soon everyone found out and life became a living…. Uh you know what I mean.

So the people that first found out told Jay, and he looked at me like I was stupid.

I ran to the corner of the English classroom and pretended I was looking for a book.

Then the teacher walked over.

"What happened?"

"I uh- medical issue…. People noticed and now-now their questioning me…"

I sniffed.

Steve looked at me. He looked furious.

Joyous life,

Give

Me

One

Freakin

Day

Of

Freedom!

Steve opened his mouth.

Shoot.

"Ohh wooaah (3x)  
You know you love me,I know you care  
Just shout whenever, And I'll be there  
You want my love, You want my heart  
And we will never ever ever be apart

Are we an item? Girl quit playing  
Were just friends, What are you saying  
Said theres another, Look right in my eyes

My first love broke my heart for the first time,  
And I was like  
Baby, baby, baby ohhh  
Like baby, baby, baby noo  
Like baby, baby, baby ohh  
I thought youd always be mine mine

Baby, baby, baby ohh  
Like baby, baby, baby noo  
Like baby, baby, baby ohh  
I thought youd always be mine,mine (oh oh)

For you, I would have done whatever  
And I just can't believe, we ain't together  
And I wanna play it cool, But I'm losin' you  
I'll buy you anything, I'll buy you any ring  
And im in pieces, Baby fix me  
And just shake me til' you wake me from this bad dream

Im going down, down, down, dooown  
And I just cant believe my first love would be around.

And I'm like  
Baby, baby, baby ohh  
Like baby, baby, baby noo  
Like baby, baby, baby ohh  
I thought youd always be mine, mine

Baby, baby, baby ohh  
Like baby, baby, baby noo  
Like baby, baby, baby ohhh  
I thought youd always be mine, mine

Luda  
When I was 13, I had my first love,  
There was nobody that compared to my baby,  
And nobody came between us or could ever come above  
She had me goin' crazy,  
Oh I was starstruck,  
She woke me up daily,  
Don't need no Starbucks.  
She made my heart pound,  
And skip a beat when I see her in the street and,  
At school on the playground,  
But I really wanna see her on the weekend,  
She know she got me gazin',  
Cuz she was so amazin',  
And now my heart is breakin',  
But I just keep on sayin'...

Baby, baby, baby ohh  
Like baby, baby, baby noo  
Like baby, baby, baby ohh  
I thought youd always be mine, mine

Baby, baby, baby ohh  
Like baby, baby, baby noo  
Like baby, baby, baby ohh  
I thought youd always be mine, mine

(I'm gone)  
Yeah, yeah, yeah (6x)  
(Now Im all gone, now im all gone, now im all gone)  
Gone, gone, gone,(gone)  
I'm gone."

Jay looked at me again.

Oh my gosh.

Im freaking out.

"I'm coming home  
I'm coming home  
Tell the World I'm coming home  
Let the rain wash away all the pain of yesterday  
I know my kingdom awaits and they've forgiven my mistakes  
I'm coming home, I'm coming home  
Tell the World that I'm coming

[Diddy]  
Back where I belong, yeah I never felt so strong  
(I'm back baby)  
I feel like there's nothing that I can't try  
And if you with me put your hands high  
(put your hands high)  
If you ever lost a light before, this ones for you  
And you, the dreams are for you

I hear "The Tears of a Clown"  
I hate that song  
I feel like they talking to me when it comes on  
Another day another Dawn  
Another Keisha, nice to meet ya, get the math I'm gone  
What am I 'posed to do when the club lights come on  
Its easy to be Puff, its harder to be Sean  
What if the twins ask why I aint marry their mom (why, damn!)  
How do I respond?  
What if my son stares with a face like my own  
And says he wants to be like me when he's grown  
Sh-t! But I aint finished growing  
Another night the inevitible prolongs  
Another day another Dawn  
Just tell Taneka and Taresha I'll be better in the morn'  
Another lie that I carry on  
I need to get back to the place I belong

[Dirty Money - Chorus]  
I'm coming home  
I'm coming home  
Tell the World I'm coming home  
Let the rain wash away all the pain of yesterday  
I know my kingdom awaits and they've forgiven my mistakes  
I'm coming home, I'm coming home  
Tell the World that I'm coming

[Diddy - Verse 2]  
"A house is Not a Home", I hate this song  
Is a house really a home when your loved ones are gone  
And n-ggas got the nerve to blame you for it  
And you know you woulda took the bullet if you saw it  
But oyu felt it and still feel it  
And money can't make up for it or conceal it  
But you deal with it and you keep ballin'  
Pour out some liquor, play ball and we keep ballin'  
Baby we've been living in sin 'cause we've been really in love  
But we've been living as friends  
So you've been a guest in your own home  
It's time to make your house your home  
Pick up your phone, come on

[Dirty Money - Chorus]  
I'm coming home  
I'm coming home  
Tell the World I'm coming home  
Let the rain wash away all the pain of yesterday  
I know my kingdom awaits and they've forgiven my mistakes  
I'm coming home, I'm coming home  
Tell the World that I'm coming

[Diddy - Verse 3]  
"Ain't No Stopping Us Now", I love that song  
Whenever it comes on it makes me feel strong  
I thought I told y'all that we won't stop  
We back cruising through Harlem, Viso blocks  
It's what made me, saved me, drove me crazy  
Drove me away than embraced me  
Forgave me for all of my shortcomings  
Welcome to my homecoming  
Yeah it's been a long time coming  
Lot of fights, lot of scars, lot of bottles  
Lot of cars, lot of ups, lot of downs  
Made it back, lost my dog (I miss you BIG)  
And here I stand, a better man! (a better man)  
Thank you Lord (Thank you Lord)

[Dirty Money - Chorus]  
I'm coming home  
I'm coming home  
Tell the World I'm coming home  
Let the rain wash away all the pain of yesterday  
I know my kingdom awaits and they've forgiven my mistakes  
I'm coming home, I'm coming home  
Tell the World that I'm coming home…"

I ran out the room, and literally went home.

**AN: don't yell at me I know this was my stupidest chapter ever and I know you think it didn't make sense. I know "Im Coming Home" had nothing to do with this its just that on a show called American Idol I saw them perform and absolutely realized I HAD to have this song in my story! Hope you enjoyed!**


	4. Talking to the moon

Chapter 4

**AN: Reviewers, Auniqua and ChipmunksRule. I was slightly surprised that I got few reviews. I hope this time I get more. **

Ok its been a few YEARS since everything. I told Jay I didn't like him (depends if it's true or not)

And he believed me. So now that's blown over, but he's the only one who remembers it….

Its sort of awkward….

I'm a senior in high school.

Want to know the craziest part?

Kenzie came back. But left again.

Steve left my life forever. I told him I was moving to Rome at the end of Junior year, and apparently he believed me…

So basically

This

Is

Meh

Senior

Year

:D

Now I'm busy.

Jay moved out…

Which makes me really sad.

I mean seriously he's been living here for about 6 years.

"I know you're somewhere out there  
Somewhere far away  
I want you back  
I want you back  
My neighbors think  
I'm crazy  
But they don't understand  
You're all I have  
You're all I have

At night when the stars  
light up my room  
I sit by myself

Talking to the Moon  
Trying to get to You  
In hopes you're on  
the other side  
Talking to me too  
Or am I a fool  
who sits alone  
Talking to the moon

I'm feeling like I'm famous  
The talk of the town  
They say  
I've gone mad  
Yeah  
I've gone mad  
But they don't know  
what I know

Cause when the  
sun goes down  
someone's talking back  
Yeah  
They're talking back

Chorus:

At night when the stars  
light up my room  
I sit by myself  
Talking to the Moon  
Trying to get to You  
In hopes you're on  
the other side  
Talking to me too  
Or am I a fool  
who sits alone  
Talking to the moon

Ahh Ahh,  
Ahh Ahh,

Do you ever hear me calling?  
Cause every night  
I'm talking to the moon  
Still trying to get to you

In hopes you're on  
the other side  
Talking to me too  
Or am I a fool  
who sits alone  
Talking to the moon

I know you're somewhere out there  
Somewhere far away…." 

Alexis walked upstairs and knocked quietly.

"I miss him too…."

JAY'S POV

I swear I could hear someone singing Talking to the moon.

Oh right. I'm right outside Brianna's tree.

Fred and George caught me before I could run.

"You made our cousin cry over you for years!"

"Please at least visit her!"

**(oh and did I mention I moved Alex, Sam and Andrea to another nearby tree?)**

"Fine," I said.

I ran up their stairs.

"Huh?" Brianna said.

"Your cousins pulled me up here, sorry."

"Oh…its ok I guess."

Brianna must hate me now. Why? I asked Alexis to prom.

Of course Alexis refused, though.

BRIANNA'S POV

Fury! That's my favorite word right now! Seriously! I talk really fast when I think of that word! **(really, it took me 2 seconds to type that which is a record for me!)**

I guess I'll just have to learn how to yell.

**AN: UBER short chapter, sorry. I just don't feel so good. Hope you enjoyed!**

**Katelyn**

**Ooops I just said my name.**

**Whatevs, just don't stalk me!**


	5. Forget You, J&A!

Chapter 5

**Oooh only 8 chapters in my chipmunks stories. So review, review, review and review pwease :P reviewers: Auniqua. Bummer. Less. If this story should reach its maximum chapters REVIEW! Don't just PM me to say you "read it" READ AND REVIEW!**

Ok so you know how Alexis refused Jay's invitation? Well she didn't. I caught her and him at the diner. A very fancy place. Together. When he dropped her off (think of how mad I was) I stormed out the house. Alexis backed up a little bit and Jay looked ashamed. "Ever heard of Cee Lo Green?" I asked.

"No…" Alexis said. I knew she was lying because she had about a fajillion of his songs on iTunes. And she watched his videos on WhoTube

"I see you drivin' 'round town with the guy I love  
And I'm like, forget you[oo oo oo ]  
I guess the change in my pocket wasn't enough  
I'm like, forget you and forget him too

Said, if I was richer I'd still be with ya  
Huh, now ain't that some shh (ain't that some shh)  
Now although there's pain in my chest  
I still wish you the best  
With a.. Forget you![oo oo oo]

Yeah I'm sorry, I can't afford a ferrari  
But that don't mean I can't get you there  
I guess she's an Xbox and I'm more artari  
Hmm, but the way you play your game ain't fair

I pity fool that falls in love with you  
(Ooh, she's a gold digger, just thought she know niggia

Ooh, I got some news for you  
Yeah! Go run and tell your little girlfriend

I see you drivin' 'round town with the guy I love  
And I'm like, forget you (ooh)  
I guess the change in my pocket wasn't enough  
I'm like, forget you and forget her too

Said, if I was richer I'd still be with ya  
Now ain't that some shh (ain't that some shh)  
Now though there's pain in my chest  
I still wish you the best  
With a.. Forget you!

Now I know, that I had to borrow  
Beg and steal and lie and cheat  
Tryin' to keep ya, Tryin' to please ya  
'Cause being in love with you ain't cheap

I pity fool that falls in love with you  
(Ooh, she's a gold digger, just thought she know nigga)  
Yea  
Ooh, I got some news for you  
Oh, I really hate you right now

I see you drivin' 'round town with the guy I love  
And I'm like, forget you  
I guess the change in my pocket wasn't enough  
I'm like, forget you and forget him too

Said, if I was richer I'd still be with ya  
Huh, now ain't that some shh (ain't that some shh)  
Now although there's pain in my chest  
I still wish you the best  
With a.. Forget you!

Now baby, baby, baby why do you wanna, wanna hurt me so  
bad (so bad) so bad  
(so bad]  
I tried to tell my momma but she told me this is one  
for your dad (your dad, your dad)  
Yes she did, Yes she did

(Ooh) WHY?  
(Ooh) WHY?  
(Ooh) WHY? BABY?  
(Ooh!) I love you! I still do! oo ooo ooo

I see you drivin' 'round town with the guy I love  
And I'm like, forget you (forget you,oo oo oo  
I guess the change in my pocket wasn't enough  
I'm like, forget you and forget him too ()

Said, if I was richer I'd still be with ya  
Huh, now ain't that some shh (ain't that some shh)  
Although there's pain in my chest  
I still wish you the best (wish you the best)  
With a.. Forget you! Oooh"

Alexis started crying and Jay sat there quietly. 

And I ran up to my room and packed my bags.

And I left.

**AN: ok tackyish chapter, right? Just thought Brianna should leave again. Find out in upcoming chapters if Alexis and Brianna would ever talk again.**

**By the way, Jay is not an important character.**

**And this is the last chipmunks book when Brianna is a main character. **

**Cuz she graduates in this book.**

**Does that make you sad?**

**You will know no more**

**Cee Lo RULEZ! I mean, if someone doesn't sing "forget you" this season in American idol, I will b furious!**

**PS I used the glee version. **

**3 or 4 brianna chapters left people! If you haven't reviewed for the past chapters (ahem ChipmunksRule :P) please please review for those chapters PWEAS!  
Come to the dark side, we have cookies!**

**Oh and maybe one week we could buy dunkin' donuts! :D**

**I do not own AATC**

**I wish I did.**


	6. Introduction to her own theory

Chapter 6

Ah, Ian, Ian, Ian. I wish he could kidnap Alexis and Jay again. But, you've been missing him, right?

He's gone to jail! YAY! And AWW! But yea, you get the point.

Anyways, lets get to the real chapter.

"I'd catch a grenade for y-"

I sniffed. Ah, senior drama. Why bother going home? I could just hang out with Bruno Mars.

Or I could visit George Washinton's grave, or his house, or I could go to Vegas and star in the new movie called Inheritance…. (not a real movie that I know of…)

Or I could sit and mourn like I'm doing now.

"I'm so MAD at her!"

Fred popped out of a nearby bush.

"Don't take it out on me, take it out on a freakin' psychiatrist!"

I covered my mouth. "but I didn't know you were there!"

"And you'd be talking to yourself why?"

"True. But like I said, I didn't know you were there!"

"True. But like I said, you were talking out loud to yourself. You have a head. _Once, please don't complain out loud!"_

"Bu- um…."

"I win!"

"Fred, that's your…106th time in a row."

"I'm on a _ROLL_ baby! Oh yeah!"

"How long were you here, anyways Fred?"

He snickered. "Since you started sing-crying over Jay!" he laughed.

"You know, if you weren't my cousin, you'd be twisted up like a pretzel right now!" I held my small fist in the air.

"Heh heh that's sort of the advantage of being your cousin!"

I rolled my eyes. "Where's George, anyways?"

Fred burst out laughing.

"What?"

"George's on a date with his _girlfriend _Anatolia! HAHAHAHA!"

"Uh, Fred? Which parent gave you 5 bowls of Lucky Charms _ this time?_"

"Mom…."

"I have GOT to knock some sense into that woman!"

"In your head!" Fred reminded me.

_Yeah, listen to your cousin, Brianna._

"Fred? Did you just hear that?"

"Great. Now you've gone bananas…."

_You'll never escape me!_

"Whos me?"

"'Me' is you Brianna!"

"I know that… but I hear a voice in my head….."

"Great. Your conscience has finally cracked…" Fred rolled his eyes.

And then.

Blackout…

I saw this ball of floating light. It was my favorite color… purple… and I was surrounded by what looked like… a brain?

_Ok. This isn't creepy at all…. I thought sarcastically._

"_This is your brain Brianna."_

"_Huh?" I said._

"_I SAID THIS IS YOUR BRAIN BRIANNA!"_

"_I heard you but why am I here?"I asked my conscience._

"_You are here to break your "Death during Life Theory""_

"_My what?"_

"_Your "Death during Life Theory" I know that you feel that way."_

"_How?" I questioned._

"_Your father won't let you go to dances. He let Jay and Al-" _

"_DON'T YOU MENTION THEM!"_

"_Sorry. And I hear what you're thinking. Oh and your brain isn't dumb, therefore I'm not."_

"_Its been nice talking to you but I want to go home!"_

"_Sorry sweetie. Not happening until you break that theory!"_

"_WHAT!" I gasped._

**AN: Ok uber short chapter but I haven't updated in a while due to the fact my mom got a new job and… yea basically she needs her computer (the one I'm using now.) at work and so yea. if you haven't noticed I say yea a lot then wooow…**

**And the reason there are no songs in this chapter is because I could not find any songs to go with this.**

**Next chapter look for my original song that I wrote by myself after I moved. Hope you will enjoy it but its pretty short.**

**Submit song requests and the singers PLEASE and also, submit children of your characters. Because soon the series of Riley (nicknamed Riles) begins! And then the children of your characters will be the main characters! Oh and if you don't submit by June 30****th**** (the next series release date) I will just make up the children.**

**If you do not have a current chipmunk character feel free just to submit the kid!**


	7. The theory continues!

Chapter 7 ! XD

**AN: Auniqua, No. But I need kids for Riley's story! So if you want just submit random kids.**

**People, can you believe it? My original song will be poking around spots in this chapter. If only I knew how to tell you what it sounds like. Oh well, just use your best imagination!**

**Ok, I'm getting scared. This is the first original song ive written! Please don't insult it! I took about a week to come up with the words and then to figure out what it sounds like. NO FLAMES!**

"_Its been nice talking to you but I want to go home!"_

"_Sorry sweetie. Not happening until you break that theory!"_

"_WHAT!" I gasped._

"_Yep. I said it. Your not leaving."_

"_Ok… fine. But what do I have to do?"_

"_You will have to face your worst memories….."  
_

__"Ian?" I asked, walking into his study, "Why can't we perform in public? We're good enough singers!"

"Brianna, we went over this. Chipcous's (Chipmunk Cousins) can only perform for non-tv gigs. I don't want you to go into danger."

"Bu-" I insisted.

"No buts."

That wasn't that bad. Though I reminisced the days of torture with Ian.

She, or I, or it or whatever you want to call the thing in my brain wasn't finished.

I was too mature to do babyish things anymore. I had gotten to know Makenzie better, and gotten to ignore the buddie-buddies. My parents finally disowned me. I cried that day, knowing I'd never see them or Dave, my grandpa, ever again. I remembered those days when my parents were always there for me, the days my dad told stories to make me feel better. My brother. Everyone. Fred and George. All gone. I was all alone….

She gave me a break.

**AN: It's the moment! My fingers are crossed!**

"I want my old life back, I want my old pals back, I know you think I'm crazy, but if you paid more attention you would know the answer... I want my old life back...

i want the sound of life, the sound of fun, but by now that's gone, they've all moved on and everyone believes that I'm long gone!

If everyone cast on the stars, and looked right past the moon, they'd see I'm right here with you...

I want my old life back, I want my old pals back, I know you think I'm crazy, but if you paid more attention you would know the answer... I want my old life back...

i want the sounds of liberty, the sounds of love, if everyone saw me they'd be surprised of what id become, and as the stars dimmed the night, the elder humans would start to die. but it's all right. The circle of life. And as my friends just laugh at me. They'd be surprised of what I'd be...

I want my old life back, I want my old pals back, I know you think I'm crazy, but if you paid more attention you would know the answer... i want my old life back...

I want my old life back."

I was crying, and started singing my father's favorite song… the one he'd sung me years before…

"Where is the moment we needed the most ?

You kick up the leaves and the magic is lost

You tell me your blue skies fade to grey

You tell me your passion's gone away and I don't need no carryin' on

You stand in the line just to hit a new low

You're faking a smile with the coffee to go

You tell me your life's been way off line

You're falling to pieces everytime and I don't need no carryin' on

Because you had a bad day, you're taking one down

You sing a sad song just to turn it around

You say you don't know, you tell me don't lie

You work at a smile and you go for a ride

You had a bad day, the camera don't lie

You're coming back down and you really don't mind

You had a bad day, you had a bad day

Well, you need a blue sky holiday

The point is they laugh at what you say

And I don't need no carryin' on

You had a bad day, you're taking one down

You sing a sad song just to turn it around

You say you don't know, you tell me don't lie

You work at a smile and you go for a ride

You had a bad day, the camera don't lie

You're coming back down and you really don't mind

You had a bad day, oh... Holiday...

Sometimes the system goes on the blink

And the whole thing turns out wrong

You might not make it back and you know

That you could be well oh that strong and I'm not wrong, ahhh...

So where is the passion when you need it the most ?

Oh, you and I, you kick up the leaves and the magic is lost

'Cause you had a bad day, you're taking one down

You sing a sad song just to turn it around

You say you don't know, you tell me don't lie

You work at a smile and you go for a ride

You had a bad day, you've seen what you like

And how does it feel for one more time

You had a bad day, you had a bad day

(Oh, yeah, yeaaah, yeah) Had a bad day

(Oh, had a bad day) Had a bad day

(Oh, yeah, yeah, yeeeeah) Had a bad day

(Oh, had a bad day) Had a bad day, had a bad day"

"_And that's when you fell asleep in that tree."_

"Uh… what the heck are you chipmunks staring at me for..?"

"No reason. I'm James, but please, call me Jay."

I glanced at the girl. She was saying nothing. "And you are?" I asked.

"Alxerden S-Seville."

"Alx-whatie and SEVILLE?"

"Uh…Alexis is fine and yea…"

"That's IMPOSSIBLE! I know all my relatives…"

"What's your name? Jay glared, wondering…

"Brianna Seville. Daughter of Alvin and Brittany.

"Oh god." Alexis said.

"What?"

"When's your birthday?"

"June 11, 1995!"

"Oh. My. God." Jay said.

"WHAT?"

"My mother is Brittany Seville. My father is Alvin Seville. I was born on June 11, 1995." Alexis said really fast.

"How come I never met you?"

"I don't know… I never met our parents… let alone anyone else in our family…."

"Oh… well they disowned me…"

"Oh…."

-Awkward silence-

"_Awkward…!" _Jay said. He smiled again.

"Oh god, seriously, you're going to keep doing that, aren't you?"

"Come with us, Brianna, you need some cleaning up… we have a place for you to go." Alexis told me.

"He's really nice; he's been raising us for years." Jay said.

"Ok!"

Little did I know I already had a history with the person they were talking about….

"_HOW DARE YOU! I TOLD YOU NOT TO SPEAK OF THEM!"_

"_Its not me. This is what your thinking about."  
_

"_Huh?"_

"Brianna, nice to see you again." Ian said. Jay and Alexis trembled. I bit on the girl. She screamed. A trickle of blood escaped from her hand. Ian shuddered and the girl dropped me and ran out the room.

"Brianna. That was my daughter."

"I noticed, I'm not dumb."

Jay and Alexis ran up to me. "Come on, lets go."

"NOT SO FAST!" Ian said, planting the three of us under a cage.

"He-he used…us…" Alexis whimpered.

"I would have warned you if I knew who you belonged to."

"I KNEW everything like this would happen!" Jay said, sounding like a smart butt.

"Yea, right. And you don't know whats going to happen in one minute." I said. "Ian will drop his phone and I can reach for it and we can get our butts out of here."

"No, he will give us a cookie!" Jay said. I rolled my eyes.

As I knew, I outsmarted Jay and my guess was right.

"Woah…" Jay said.

I grabbed for the phone. I hoped my brothers cell phone worked….

123-456-7890 **(fake number, don't even try it unless your dumb!)  
**

A soft and upset voice answered. "Hello?"

I said nothing. It was Alex.

"Alex?" I said softly.

"Oh my god. Bria?"

"Yep. Help! Ian trapped me and my friends in a cage!"

"What! Oh creep! He's a creeper!"

"Really? I didn't notice. Just get me and my friends out of this stupid limo!"

"We'll try."

I hung up. Alexis and Jay stared at me.

"Alexis, your meeting your family, and Jay, you can feel free to join us."

Alexis tried to hide her squeal but her bouncing dark hair said it all.

A few minutes later I could hear a faint sound. Chipmunks. Dad. Mom. Alex. Fred. George. They had found us.

We slipped open the cage door after a lot of struggling.

"So, I'm planning to set you up for a concert at the bistro- HEY!"

We left the car and jumped onto the hard road.

We ran towards the sidewalk. We entered the arms of the ones we loved.

Everyone waited for me to introduce the people I met.

"Mom, dad, Alex, this is Jay, and this is Alexis, or Alxerden Seville.

Here was the moment when everyone squealed with joy, hugging their long lost sister and relative.

Fred and George grinned at me. Jay laughed with us. Alexis smiled as she hugged her father.

_That wasn't too sad…._

"_That concludes your theory. For now"_

**AN: This chapter had a lot of things from the original story. THANK you to Auniqua and formerly known Wordwizard1, now ChipmunksRule for reading my stories since the beginning. It really means a lot to me. 3 to all!**


	8. Back in time

Chapter 8 dun dun dun!

**AN: Never ever EVER forget Brianna! Don't worry, you'll see her but when you do she will be OLD! (Just kidding!) anyways, this chapter is the second to last. No flames!**

**And remember, your Secretismine4ever! **

"_Are you ready Brianna?"_

"_Never. I'm just trying to leave."_

"_Survive today and you will!"_

"_That's a relief."_

"_Ok now lets return to your worst memories…"_

"ALEX! ALEXIS!" I screamed up the stairs.

Alex, apparently annoyed, said: "Just because you're in 9th grade you think you're superior to me…"

I rolled my eyes. Everyone else came downstairs.

"Bria, I was just getting to the good part of my sleep…" Jay said groggily.

"And what's that, James?"

"the PEACE!" he said. "you never let me or Alexis sleep!"

"Tell me about it," Alexis groaned.

Fred and George smiled as they woke up. They were still acting like they were 3, they were carrying their "blankies" and sucking their thumbs.

Ok, so the real reason I was making everyone breakfast was to try to convince my dad (again!) to let me go to the school parties. He thought I was too little and would get lost too easily, but hey, he did it when HE was my age.

"Wow, Brianna," my dad said, entering the room. "Thank you for the breakfast!"

"Your welcome, Daddy!"

He looked up at me, confused. "You haven't said that in 3 years.

Alex looked at me. "Brianna, your not trying to get him to let you go to the-"

"your NOT going to those parties, Brianna! How many times do I have to tell you this?"

"But Alexis and Jay are allowed to go-"

"Their bigger than you! When are you going to GROW UP!"

I stormed up to my bedroom and slammed my door shut and locked it.

"This is who I am  
and this is what I like  
GC, Sum and Blink and Mxpx rocking my room  
if your looking for me  
I'll be at the show  
I could never find a better place to go

Until the day I die I promise I won't change  
so you better give up  
I don't wanna be told to grow up  
and I don't wanna change  
I just wanna have fun  
I don't wanna be told to grow up  
and I don't wanna change  
so you better give up  
cause I'm not gonna change  
I don't wanna grow up

I like to stay up late  
spend hours on the phone  
hanging out with all my friends  
and never being at home  
I'm impolite and I make fun of everyone  
I'm immature but I will stay this way forever

Until the day I die I promise I won't change  
so you better give up  
I don't wanna be told to grow up  
and I don't wanna change  
I just wanna have fun  
I don't wanna be told to grow up  
and I don't wanna change  
so you better give up  
cause I'm not gonna change  
I don't wanna grow up

I don't wanna be told to grow up (grow up, grow up)  
I don't wanna be told to grow up (grow up, grow up)

I don't wanna be told to grow up  
and I don't wanna change  
I just wanna have fun  
I don't wanna be told to grow up  
and I don't wanna change  
so you better give up  
I don't wanna be told to grow up  
and I don't wanna change  
I just wanna have fun  
I don't wanna be told to grow up  
And I don't want to change  
So you better give up  
No I don't want to change  
So you better give up  
Cause I'm not gonna change  
I don't wanna grow up!"

Jay walked in and closed the door behind him.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"Do I look ok?"

"when I see your face… there's not a thing that I would change…."

"Huh?" I asked?

" Oh her eyes, her eyes  
Make the stars look like they're not shining  
Her hair, her hair  
Falls perfectly without her trying

She's so beautiful  
And I tell her every day

Yeah I know, I know  
When I compliment her  
She wont believe me  
And its so, its so  
Sad to think she don't see what I see

But every time she asks me do I look okay  
I say

When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are  
And when you smile,  
The whole world stops and stares for awhile  
Cause girl you're amazing  
Just the way you are"

I smiled. "Thanks, Jay."

"_UGH! STOP REMINDING ME OF THEM!"_

"_Sorry, cant do that."_

Ok. So Jay sat there and he was all cool about it. But some other kid behind Jay (he kind of looked like the retarded, un-cool type of Chipmunk) was smiling at me with demented eyes. Quite creepy.

The weird chipmunk I was talking about walked up.

"Hi, I'm Steve. I like you."

Ok, so I'm not going to say a bad word.

But you know what I want to say.

And that's where the story really begins…

~Later that night

"so he right from the start said he liked you?" Andy said.

"Yeah."

She shuddered. "That's creepy."

Jay walked in. "Who are you talking about?"

…

….

…

"Well?"

"Um…" I said.

"Good luck Bria…" Andy whispered.

"Uh…."

"Bria?"

(sweatdrop)

"BRIANNA!"

"THE KID SITTING BEHIND YOU!"

"Oh."

"Happy?"

"No. Now I'm not."

And with that, Jay stormed out of the room.

~even later

I walked silently up to Jay's room. As I opened his door a crack, I could hear him saying:

"Come on let your colors burst  
Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"  
You're gonna leave 'em all in awe-awe-awe"

Is that really how you feel, Jay?"

He turned around. "Oh…. Didn't see you there…."

I walked away.

"_Oh…. I get it… Jay is an important part of my life, he's in EVERY memory I have!"_

"_Dang your slow…"_

Ok, so I kind of liked Jay if you hadn't noticed already. But soon everyone found out and life became a living…. Uh you know what I mean.

So the people that first found out told Jay, and he looked at me like I was stupid.

I ran to the corner of the English classroom and pretended I was looking for a book.

Then the teacher walked over.

"What happened?"

"I uh- medical issue…. People noticed and now-now their questioning me…"

I sniffed.

Steve looked at me. He looked furious.

Joyous life,

Give

Me

One

Freakin

Day

Of

Freedom!

Steve opened his mouth.

Shoot.

"Ohh wooaah (3x)  
You know you love me,I know you care  
Just shout whenever, And I'll be there  
You want my love, You want my heart  
And we will never ever ever be apart

Are we an item? Girl quit playing  
Were just friends, What are you saying  
Said theres another, Look right in my eyes

My first love broke my heart for the first time,  
And I was like  
Baby, baby, baby ohhh  
Like baby, baby, baby noo  
Like baby, baby, baby ohh  
I thought youd always be mine mine

Baby, baby, baby ohh  
Like baby, baby, baby noo  
Like baby, baby, baby ohh  
I thought youd always be mine,mine (oh oh)

For you, I would have done whatever  
And I just can't believe, we ain't together  
And I wanna play it cool, But I'm losin' you  
I'll buy you anything, I'll buy you any ring  
And im in pieces, Baby fix me  
And just shake me til' you wake me from this bad dream

Im going down, down, down, dooown  
And I just cant believe my first love would be around.

And I'm like  
Baby, baby, baby ohh  
Like baby, baby, baby noo  
Like baby, baby, baby ohh  
I thought youd always be mine, mine

Baby, baby, baby ohh  
Like baby, baby, baby noo  
Like baby, baby, baby ohhh  
I thought youd always be mine, mine

Luda  
When I was 13, I had my first love,  
There was nobody that compared to my baby,  
And nobody came between us or could ever come above  
She had me goin' crazy,  
Oh I was starstruck,  
She woke me up daily,  
Don't need no Starbucks.  
She made my heart pound,  
And skip a beat when I see her in the street and,  
At school on the playground,  
But I really wanna see her on the weekend,  
She know she got me gazin',  
Cuz she was so amazin',  
And now my heart is breakin',  
But I just keep on sayin'...

Baby, baby, baby ohh  
Like baby, baby, baby noo  
Like baby, baby, baby ohh  
I thought youd always be mine, mine

Baby, baby, baby ohh  
Like baby, baby, baby noo  
Like baby, baby, baby ohh  
I thought youd always be mine, mine

(I'm gone)  
Yeah, yeah, yeah (6x)  
(Now Im all gone, now im all gone, now im all gone)  
Gone, gone, gone,(gone)  
I'm gone."

Jay looked at me again.

Oh my gosh.

Im freaking out.

"_Geez, its like it happened yesterday…" I said._

Ok its been a few YEARS since everything. I told Jay I didn't like him (depends if it's true or not)

And he believed me. So now that's blown over, but he's the only one who remembers it….

Its sort of awkward….

I'm a senior in high school.

Want to know the craziest part?

Kenzie came back. But left again.

Steve left my life forever. I told him I was moving to Rome at the end of Junior year, and apparently he believed me…

So basically

This

Is

Meh

Senior

Year

:D

Now I'm busy.

Jay moved out…

Which makes me really sad.

I mean seriously he's been living here for about 6 years.

"I know you're somewhere out there  
Somewhere far away  
I want you back  
I want you back  
My neighbors think  
I'm crazy  
But they don't understand  
You're all I have  
You're all I have

At night when the stars  
light up my room  
I sit by myself

Talking to the Moon  
Trying to get to You  
In hopes you're on  
the other side  
Talking to me too  
Or am I a fool  
who sits alone  
Talking to the moon

I'm feeling like I'm famous  
The talk of the town  
They say  
I've gone mad  
Yeah  
I've gone mad  
But they don't know  
what I know

Cause when the  
sun goes down  
someone's talking back  
Yeah  
They're talking back

Chorus:

At night when the stars  
light up my room  
I sit by myself  
Talking to the Moon  
Trying to get to You  
In hopes you're on  
the other side  
Talking to me too  
Or am I a fool  
who sits alone  
Talking to the moon

Ahh Ahh,  
Ahh Ahh,

Do you ever hear me calling?  
Cause every night  
I'm talking to the moon  
Still trying to get to you

In hopes you're on  
the other side  
Talking to me too  
Or am I a fool  
who sits alone  
Talking to the moon

I know you're somewhere out there  
Somewhere far away…."

Alexis walked upstairs and knocked quietly.

"I miss him too…."

"_I guess Alexis is important too…"_

"_Yep she is."_

Ok so you know how Alexis refused Jay's invitation? Well she didn't. I caught her and him at the diner. A very fancy place. Together. When he dropped her off (think of how mad I was) I stormed out the house. Alexis backed up a little bit and Jay looked ashamed. "Ever heard of Cee Lo Green?" I asked.

"No…" Alexis said. I knew she was lying because she had about a fajillion of his songs on iTunes. And she watched his videos on WhoTube

"I see you drivin' 'round town with the guy I love  
And I'm like, forget you[oo oo oo ]  
I guess the change in my pocket wasn't enough  
I'm like, forget you and forget him too

Said, if I was richer I'd still be with ya  
Huh, now ain't that some shh (ain't that some shh)  
Now although there's pain in my chest  
I still wish you the best  
With a.. Forget you![oo oo oo]

Yeah I'm sorry, I can't afford a ferrari  
But that don't mean I can't get you there  
I guess she's an Xbox and I'm more artari  
Hmm, but the way you play your game ain't fair

I pity fool that falls in love with you  
(Ooh, she's a gold digger, just thought she know niggia

Ooh, I got some news for you  
Yeah! Go run and tell your little girlfriend

I see you drivin' 'round town with the guy I love  
And I'm like, forget you (ooh)  
I guess the change in my pocket wasn't enough  
I'm like, forget you and forget her too

Said, if I was richer I'd still be with ya  
Now ain't that some shh (ain't that some shh)  
Now though there's pain in my chest  
I still wish you the best  
With a.. Forget you!

Now I know, that I had to borrow  
Beg and steal and lie and cheat  
Tryin' to keep ya, Tryin' to please ya  
'Cause being in love with you ain't cheap

I pity fool that falls in love with you  
(Ooh, she's a gold digger, just thought she know nigga)  
Yea  
Ooh, I got some news for you  
Oh, I really hate you right now

I see you drivin' 'round town with the guy I love  
And I'm like, forget you  
I guess the change in my pocket wasn't enough  
I'm like, forget you and forget him too

Said, if I was richer I'd still be with ya  
Huh, now ain't that some shh (ain't that some shh)  
Now although there's pain in my chest  
I still wish you the best  
With a.. Forget you!

Now baby, baby, baby why do you wanna, wanna hurt me so  
bad (so bad) so bad  
(so bad]  
I tried to tell my momma but she told me this is one  
for your dad (your dad, your dad)  
Yes she did, Yes she did

(Ooh) WHY?  
(Ooh) WHY?  
(Ooh) WHY? BABY?  
(Ooh!) I love you! I still do! oo ooo ooo

I see you drivin' 'round town with the guy I love  
And I'm like, forget you (forget you,oo oo oo  
I guess the change in my pocket wasn't enough  
I'm like, forget you and forget him too ()

Said, if I was richer I'd still be with ya  
Huh, now ain't that some shh (ain't that some shh)  
Although there's pain in my chest  
I still wish you the best (wish you the best)  
With a.. Forget you! Oooh"

Alexis started crying and Jay sat there quietly.

And I ran up to my room and packed my bags.

And I left.

"_and that's why I'm mad at her and him!"_

"_I don't blame you Brianna…"_

"I'd catch a grenade for y-"

I sniffed. Ah, senior drama. Why bother going home? I could just hang out with Bruno Mars.

Or I could visit George Washinton's grave, or his house, or I could go to Vegas and star in the new movie called Inheritance…. (not a real movie that I know of…)

Or I could sit and mourn like I'm doing now.

"I'm so MAD at her!"

Fred popped out of a nearby bush.

"Don't take it out on me, take it out on a freakin' psychiatrist!"

I covered my mouth. "but I didn't know you were there!"

"And you'd be talking to yourself why?"

"True. But like I said, I didn't know you were there!"

"True. But like I said, you were talking out loud to yourself. You have a head. _Once, please don't complain out loud!"_

"Bu- um…."

"I win!"

"Fred, that's your…106th time in a row."

"I'm on a _ROLL_ baby! Oh yeah!"

"How long were you here, anyways Fred?"

He snickered. "Since you started sing-crying over Jay!" he laughed.

"You know, if you weren't my cousin, you'd be twisted up like a pretzel right now!" I held my small fist in the air.

"Heh heh that's sort of the advantage of being your cousin!"

I rolled my eyes. "Where's George, anyways?"

Fred burst out laughing.

"What?"

"George's on a date with his _girlfriend _Anatolia! HAHAHAHA!"

"Uh, Fred? Which parent gave you 5 bowls of Lucky Charms _this time?_"

"Mom…."

"I have GOT to knock some sense into that woman!"

"In your head!" Fred reminded me.

_Yeah, listen to your cousin, Brianna._

"Fred? Did you just hear that?"

"Great. Now you've gone bananas…."

_You'll never escape me!_

"Whos me?"

"'Me' is you Brianna!"

"I know that… but I hear a voice in my head….."

"Great. Your conscience has finally cracked…" Fred rolled his eyes.

And then.

Blackout…

"_And this is where we are now. Goodbye Brianna. When you return to this world, one of the memories of your desire will have never happened."_

"_Out of all the memories you just showed me?_

"_Yes. Think for a minute."_

"_Second to last."_

"_Very well. Goodbye."_

"_BYE!" I said…_

I was in my room. I saw a small figure moving in the bushes.

Alexis walked upstairs and knocked quietly.

"I miss him too…."

Oh my gosh I moved back in time. Which means I could stop Alexis from going to dinner with him…

"Hey Alexis, instead of going with Jay to the Chip-Diner can you come with me to see the new movie "Inheritance?"

Alexis's jaw dropped. "How did you know?"

"I've experienced it before."

"Ok… you caught me Bria. I'm sorry; maybe all of us can go together… I mean… as friends? I don't want to go with out you!"

I hugged my sister. "Would I ever go without you? By the way, Jay will walk up in 5,4,3,2-"

Jay, Fred and George entered the room.

"Jay…" Alexis said. "I'm not going to date you. I'm sorry. Maybe Fred, George, Bria, you and I could go together, as friends."

"I guess."

"George, hows Anatolia?" I laughed as my cousin blushed.

Alexis opened her mouth.

"Lonesome stranger

With a crowd around you

I see who you are

You joke, they laugh

Til the show is over

Then you fall so hard

If you're needing

A soul-to-soul connection" I joined in

"I'll run to your side

When you're lost in the dark

When you're out in the cold

When you're looking for something that resembles your soul

When the wind blows your house of cards

I'll be a home to your homeless heart

Open close me" Everyone else started.

"Leave your secrets with me

I can ease your pain

And my arms will be

Just like walls around you

Come in from the rain

If you're running

In the wrong direction

I will lead you back

When you're lost in the dark

When you're out in the cold

[ From : . ]

When you're looking for something that resembles your soul

When the wind blows your house of cards

I'll be a home to your homeless heart

Broken

Shattered like a mirror

In a million pieces

Sooner or later

You've got to find

Something someone

To find you and save you

When you're lost in the dark

When you're out in the cold

When you're looking for something that resembles your soul

When the wind blows your house of cards

I'll be a home to your homeless heart

When you're looking for something that resembles your soul

When the wind blows your house of cards

I'll be a home to your homeless heart

I'll be a home to your homeless heart…"

"Lets do a song party!" Fred suggested.

"What hurts the most!" I said.

"I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house

That don't bother me

I can take a few tears now and then and just let ?em out

I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while even though

Goin' on with you gone still upsets me

There are days every now and again I pretend I'm okay

But that's not what gets me

What hurts the most

Was being so close

And havin' so much to say

And watchin' you walk away

And never knowin'

What could've been

And not seein' that lovin' you

Is what I was tryin' to do

It's hard to deal with the pain of losin' you everywhere I go

But I'm doin' it

It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone

Still harder gettin' up, gettin' dressed, livin' with this regret

But I know if I could do it over

I would trade, give away all the words that I saved in my heart

That I left unspoken

What hurts the most

Is being so close

And havin' so much to say

(Much to say)

And watchin' you walk away

And never knowin'

What could've been

And not seein' that lovin' you

Is what I was tryin' to do, oh

Oh yeah

What hurts the most

Was being so close

And havin' so much to say

(To say)

And watchin' you walk away

And never knowin'

What could've been

And not seein' that lovin' you

Is what I was tryin' to do

Not seein' that lovin' you

That's what I was trying to do, ooo"

A knock was heard from my door.

"The adults walked in and smiled. My parents, (and Alexis's) Alvin and Brittany, the parents with many children, Simon and Jeanette, Fred and George's parents, Theodore and Eleanor, and…

"ALEX! SAM! ANDY!"

"Where is the moment we needed the most ?

You kick up the leaves and the magic is lost

You tell me your blue skies fade to grey

You tell me your passion's gone away and I don't need no carryin' on

You stand in the line just to hit a new low

You're faking a smile with the coffee to go

You tell me your life's been way off line

You're falling to pieces everytime and I don't need no carryin' on

Because you had a bad day, you're taking one down

You sing a sad song just to turn it around

You say you don't know, you tell me don't lie

You work at a smile and you go for a ride

You had a bad day, the camera don't lie

You're coming back down and you really don't mind

You had a bad day, you had a bad day

Well, you need a blue sky holiday

The point is they laugh at what you say

And I don't need no carryin' on

You had a bad day, you're taking one down

You sing a sad song just to turn it around

You say you don't know, you tell me don't lie

You work at a smile and you go for a ride

You had a bad day, the camera don't lie

You're coming back down and you really don't mind

You had a bad day, oh... Holiday...

Sometimes the system goes on the blink

And the whole thing turns out wrong

You might not make it back and you know

That you could be well oh that strong and I'm not wrong, ahhh...

So where is the passion when you need it the most ?

Oh, you and I, you kick up the leaves and the magic is lost

'Cause you had a bad day, you're taking one down

You sing a sad song just to turn it around

You say you don't know, you tell me don't lie

You work at a smile and you go for a ride

You had a bad day, you've seen what you like

And how does it feel for one more time

You had a bad day, you had a bad day

(Oh, yeah, yeaaah, yeah) Had a bad day

(Oh, had a bad day) Had a bad day

(Oh, yeah, yeah, yeeeeah) Had a bad day

(Oh, had a bad day) Had a bad day, had a bad day"

And…

"GROUP HUGGIE!"

**AN: XD I think that was my favorite chappie to write. Out of all my 12 stories! Hope you enjoyed! **

**Next chapter is last chapter for Brianna!**

**Cya and don't forget me when I leave the archive for a little to work on my story. Look out for "Meet Riley, daughter of Brianna Seville and who?"**


	9. Graduation and messages

Chapter 9

**AN: All right, pipsels! (one of the many things I say at random times) this is the very LAST chapter of Brianna! Lets hope you gathered some hints about Riley! She 3's dark colors and Is one of the very few girls that's friends with Kate and Roxy, who belong to our very own AUNIQUA! You rule! You're the only one who has left a review for every chapter! Even after this is finished leave reviews that you want to ask me and they will be in the first chapter! Also about Riley, there is one thing I cant tell you… who her dad is! There will be a little game of guitar hero… and then something INTERESTING will happen! Read to find out!**

Through the fire and flames. Dad was at 65,000. I was at 50,000. On expert. While he was on easy.

"HAHA! I'M WINNING!" he laughed.

Mom stood behind us. She hit her head.

"Alvin, would you ever grow up?"

He opened his mouth…

"NO MORE SIMPLE PLAN!"

"Aww… but I was really starting to like that band!"

Alex and Sam laughed. "aww, memories…"

Fred and George walked in. Jay followed behind.

"Nervous?"

"Yeah…"

Dad looked more nervous than I did.

"Graduation. Then what?

Alex said "college?"

I shook my head. "I'm not going."

"We got our letters!" Jay and George said.

They opened them, with help of course.

Jay and George gasped. "We got into Yale!"

Fred got his letter later. "I got into Harvard!"

Alexis got into her college of choice. The state college.

"I guess everyone else is leaving…."

"yep."

~Later at the graduation

Mrs. Brinko got up and spoke.

"Before we get to the graduation ceremony, we have a performance from the glee club!"

My parents clapped as Jay and I walked up stage. This was planned at the beginning of the year but now I don't feel too good about doing a duet with him...

"What's somebody like you, doing in a place like this?  
Say did you come alone, or did you bring all your friends  
Say what's your name, what you drinkin,  
I think I know what you're thinking.  
Baby what's your sign?  
Tell me yours, I'll tell you mine.  
Say what's somebody like you, doing in a place like this?  
(1, 2, 3, come on!)" every other person or chipmunk entered and started singing.

"I'll never be the same (if we ever meet again)  
Won't let you get away (say if we ever meet again)  
This freefall (ahh), got me so (ohh), kiss me all night  
Don't ever let me go.  
I'll never be the same (if we ever meet again)

Oohh, oohh say if we ever meet again

Do you come here much? I swear I've seen your face before. (beforeee, yeah)  
Hope you don't see me blush, but I can't help but want you more, more.  
Baby tell me what's your story, I ain't shy and don't you worry.  
I'm flirting with my eyes, wanna leave with you tonight.  
Do you come here much? I gotta see your face some more.  
Some more cause baby I,

I'll never be the same (if we ever meet again)  
Won't let you get away (say if we ever meet again)  
This freefall (ahh), got me so (ohh), kiss me all night  
Don't ever let me go.  
I'll never be the same (if we ever meet again)

If we ever meet again, I'll have so much more to say. (if we ever meet again)  
If we ever meet again, I won't let you go away. (if we ever meet again)  
If we ever, ever meet again, I'll have so much more to say. (if we ever meet again)  
If we ever, ever meet again, I won't let you go away.

I'll never be the same (if we ever meet again)  
Won't let you get away (say if we ever meet again)  
This freefall (ahh), got me so (ohh), kiss me all night  
Don't ever let me go.  
I'll never be the same (if we ever meet again)

I'll never be the same (if we ever meet again)  
Won't let you get away (said if we ever meet again)  
This freefall (ahh), got me so (ohh), kiss me all night  
Don't ever let me go.  
I'll never be the same (say if we ever meet again)"

Cheers roared from the crowd. Then Alexis walked forward and Jay stepped back. He smiled though…

wouldn't wanna be anybody else.  
You made me insecure  
Told me I wasn't good enough  
But who are you to judge  
When you're a diamond in the rough  
I'm sure you got some things  
You'd like to change about yourself  
But when it comes to me  
I wouldn't want to be anybody else

Na na na  
Na na na

I'm no beauty queen  
I'm just beautiful me

Na na na  
Na na na

You've got every right  
To a beautiful life  
C'mon

Who says  
Who says you're not perfect  
Who says you're not worth it  
Who says you're the only one that's hurting  
Trust me  
That's the price of beauty  
Who says you're not pretty  
Who says you're not beautiful  
Who says  
It's such a funny thing  
How nothing's funny when it's you  
You tell 'em what you mean  
But they keep whiting out the truth  
It's like a work of art  
That never gets to see the light  
Keep you beneath the stars  
Won't let you touch the sky

Na na na  
Na na na

I'm no beauty queen  
I'm just beautiful me

Na na na  
Na na na

You've got every right  
To a beautiful life  
C'mon

Who says  
Who says you're not perfect  
Who says you're not worth it  
Who says you're the only one that's hurting  
Trust me  
That's the price of beauty  
Who says you're not pretty  
Who says you're not beautiful

Who says  
Who says you're not star potential  
Who says you're not presidential  
Who says you can't be in movies  
Listen to me, listen to me  
Who says you don't pass the test  
Who says you can't be the best  
Who said, who said  
Won't you tell me who said that  
Yeah, oh

Who says  
Who says you're not perfect  
Who says you're not worth it  
Who says you're the only one that's hurting  
Trust me  
That's the price of beauty  
Who says you're not pretty  
Who says you're not beautiful

Who says"

"and we have one more song for you and one last song for our senior…. A song pick from Brianna Seville!" Everyone stared at me because this was between my teacher and me… I smirked.

"There's a fire starting in my heart,  
Reaching a fever pitch and it's bringing me out the dark,

Finally, I can see you crystal clear,  
Go ahead and sell me out and a I'll lay your ship bare,  
See how I'll leave with every piece of you,  
Don't underestimate the things that I will do,

There's a fire starting in my heart,  
Reaching a fever pitch and it's bring me out the dark,

The scars of your love remind me of us,  
They keep me thinking that we almost had it all,  
The scars of your love, they leave me breathless,  
I can't help feeling,

We could have had it all,  
(You're gonna wish you never had met me),  
Rolling in the deep,  
(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep),  
You had my heart inside your hand,  
(You're gonna wish you never had met me),  
And you played it to the beat,  
(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep),

Baby, I have no story to be told,  
But I've heard one on you and I'm gonna make your head burn,  
Think of me in the depths of your despair,  
Make a home down there as mine sure won't be shared, The scars of your love remind me of us,  
(You're gonna wish you never had met me),  
They keep me thinking that we almost had it all,  
(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep),  
The scars of your love, they leave me breathless,  
(You're gonna wish you never had met me),  
I can't help feeling,  
(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep),

We could have had it all,  
(You're gonna wish you never had met me),  
Rolling in the deep,  
(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep),  
You had my heart inside your hand,  
(You're gonna wish you never had met me),

And you played it to the beat,  
(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep),

Could have had it all,  
Rolling in the deep,

Could have had it all,  
Rolling in the deep,  
You had my heart inside your hand,  
But you played it with a beating,

Throw your soul through every open door,  
Count your blessings to find what you look for,  
Turn my sorrow into treasured gold,  
You'll pay me back in kind and reap just what you've sown,

(You're gonna wish you never had met me),  
We could have had it all,  
(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep),  
We could have had it all,  
(You're gonna wish you never had met me),  
It all, it all, it all,  
(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep),

We could have had it all,  
(You're gonna wish you never had met me),  
Rolling in the deep,  
(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep),  
You had my heart inside your hand,

We could have had it all,  
(You're gonna wish you never had met me),  
It all, it all, it all,  
(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep),

We could have had it all,  
(You're gonna wish you never had met me),  
Rolling in the deep,  
(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep),  
You had my heart inside your hand,  
(You're gonna wish you never had met me),  
And you played it to the beat,  
(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep),

Could have had it all,  
(You're gonna wish you never had met me),  
Rolling in the deep,  
(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep),  
You had my heart inside your hand,  
(You're gonna wish you never had met me),

But you played it,  
You played it

You played it,  
You played it to the beat…."

"good job glee club."

Then the principal started calling out names….

"Ashton Anderson!"

…..

"Jay Peterson!"

He got his certificate

…

"Alexis Seville!" she smiled

"Brianna Seville!" that was it. I was done….

"Fred Seville!"

"George Seville!"

"Anatolia Smith!"

And that's it….

Dad cried.

I walked up to him.

"The reason I didn't let you go to parties was because I didn't want you to grow up…."

"Dad!" I hugged him.

That's the end of Brianna's story.

**AN: don't forget me please!**

**ChipmunksRule, I have to say something. **

**When Brianna's story of her beginning came out you were all psyched. **

**And then you followed until the 2****nd**** chap of this story and I'm afraid you've forgotten me… you sorta ignored all of the PM's I sent you and I really wish you reviewed more…. Thanks for Auniqua, who reviewed every single solitary chapter…. And even submitted characters….**

**Grow up (simple plan): Performed by Brianna Seville**

**Just the way you are (Bruno mars) performed by Jay Peterson**

**Firework (Katy Perry) performed by Alexis and Brianna Seville**

**Firework (Katy Perry) reprise performed by Jay Peterson**

**Baby (BLEH BEAVER!) performed by Steve ?**

**Coming Home (diddy) performed by _that was the chapter I lost you ChipmunksRule, as a reviewer!**

**Talking to the moon (Bruno mars) performed by Brianna Seville**

**Forget you (glee cast) Brianna Seville**

**All the songs reprised in her memories**

**Homeless heart (Jeanette Mccurdy) All kid char.**

**What hurts the most (?) all kid char.**

**Bad day (Daniel Powter) All char.**

**If we ever meet again (Timbaland, Feat. Katy Perry) Brianna Seville and Jay Peterson **

**Who says (Selena Gomez) Brianna and Alexis Seville**

**Bonus song: I want my old life back (Katelyn) ME! Brianna Seville….**

**Sneak peak right here for you!**

Meet Riley, daughter of Brianna Seville and who?

Chapter One

_Brianna's daughter laid in her lap, her green eyes shot open. "Stupid idiot. He left me alone with Riley. I can only handle so much…"_

"_my father is in the hospital… he's so sick…. I don't have anyone to watch Riley except for all family and their all visiting my father…"_

5 years later…Rileys POV

I stood in front of my grandfathers grave. I hadn't exactly met him but for some reason I felt this strange connection…. My grandmother had told me so much about him….

**And by the way, the only reviewer I had that actually still talks with me, is Auniqua. And she doesn't have an account but she still talks to me! No offense, but ChipmunksRule, Dragon132 and the owner of Alexis have ignored me ENTIRELY. And for that, you guys wont be getting a special thanks. Reviews are what keeps me alive which is why this isn't as good as the first book…. I am sorta mad now so thank you SOOOO much Auniqua for taking a ****little bit**** of time to review each chapter. Goodbye and hopefully the others will review from now on….**

**Peace, love and life,**

**Secretismine4ever.**

**By the way, whats ur secret? Why aren't you reviewing?  
Please tell me!**


End file.
